failboat103ytfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Bob
'''Simple Bob '''is a character on Failboat's channel. He originated in Mii Making, but his popularity rose once he was in Miitopia. History (Miitopia Lore) Prior to Miitopia, Simple Bob was known as a demon hunter (The Demon Hunter Bob) and was given the 'Warrior' job. He appears in the first episode of Miitopia as Failboat's 1st party member. Guided by Kronkui, Simple Bob met Failboat when Failboat was being attacked by Rock Moths. After defeating them, Simple Bob joined Failboat's party. After traveling through more of Easin Hills, Simple Bob meets Smuk and Erica at inns with the rest of the party. Simple Bob traveled with the group to recover the rest of the Greenhorne citizens' faces and headed to the castle to tell King Geegee about the Dark Lord Hank. Simple Bob helped with recovering Geegee's face from the Wayward Woods and helped with saving Moom from goblins. He also escorted Prince Hhhhhhhhhh to Greenhorne Castle, despite being annoyed by the prince's attitude, and helped recover calming fruit to stop Prince Hhhhhhhhh and Joji from fighting. With the party, Simple Bob defeated the imps at Greenhorne Castle and rescued Prince Etce's face from General Etce in Nightmare Tower. Before they could head to Neksdor, the Dark Lord Hank spirited Simple Bob, Smuk and Erica away while they slept. The group woke up to find themselves in an unknown location with Failboat nowhere to be found. Sometime later, the group spotted Deko, Chi, and Lanc also in their location. After Deko realised that they're all friends of Failboat, the six agreed to work together and escape their boiling hot prison. Personality As his name implies, Simple Bob is a simple man who tends to be very direct in the things he does. In Miitopia, he has the 'Cool' personality trait and usually wears dark blue. When Daniel remembers to voice him, he usually speaks in a very plain/flatter voice with no inflection. Despite his cool exterior, he experiences emotions like the rest of the cast and visually expresses them in the same manner. When Failboat, Simple Bob and Smuk met the Great Sage Kazoo Man, Simple Bob fawned over how cool he is with Failboat. He also dyed his hair/got a wig to impress and cheer up Erica after her fight with Smuk [1]. In the Nightmare Tower, it was revealed that Simple Bob's a strong warrior but not a fearless one, as he's intimidated by the tower's appearance and he's slightly traumatized from all the ghosts they fight. However, he usually pushes past his fear to do the task on hand [2]. As a warrior, Simple Bob has a high damage output but surprisingly adverse to Gorilla Protein. In Miitopia, it is revealed he is also a player and flirts with the ladies. Trivia * Simple Bob originated in Mii Making, the same stream as Hank was created. * Simple Bob hates Gorilla Protein, despite the effort Failboat made to conserve it for him * He was briefly known as Simple B/ Simple Buzz in episode 3 because he bought the Bee armour ** The bee sword was found in a chest soon after Simple Bob bought it in the inn. Failboat says it's because he bought it and put it in the chest during the night to "find" later. *He's also totally not a robot *Smuk and Simple Bob were the first two to perform a combo attack - Lend a hand **The two together have the team names, Simple Smuk and Smuklebob *Simple Bob apparently struggles with eating MP candy, unlike Erica who puts it in her mouth whole [1] *He was also the first person to get into a quarrel in the party, getting irritated with Erica [2] **This was apparently about the rooming situation. Simple Bob threw his laundry in the room and Erica wasn't happy with him not picking it up.